Six Flags Carolina Kingdom
Six Flags Carolina Kingdom is an amusement park located in Raleigh, North Carolina. It is owned and operated by Six Flags Inc. History The park opened in 1985 as Carolina Fun World, a property owned by two local entrepreneurs. At the time of it's opening it had 2 rollercoasters: Carolina Devil, an Arrow/Huss corkscrew coaster, and Wildcat, a Schwarzkopf wildcat. It also included a variety of flat rides. In 1986, a Vekoma boomerang opened called Revolution. In 1987 and 1988 new flat rides opened, and in 1989 a river rafting ride called Whitewater Falls opened. In 1990, the park added it's fourth coaster, an Intamin stand up coaster called Steel Lightning. In 1991, a full blown kids section opened, and in 1992 and 1993 more flat rides were added. In 1994, Phoenix, a B&M inverted coaster, opened as the park's tallest coaster, beating Steel Lightning by just 5 feet. A new food court and gift shop were built just across from the ride as well. In 1995, more flat rides were added and Wildcat closed at the end of the season. In 1996 it was replaced with a Mack wild mouse called Crazy Rodent. In 1997 an S&S drop tower complex opened and in 1998 an Intamin shoot-the-chutes called Carolina Splashdown opened. In 1999, Six Flags bought the park and renamed it Six Flags Carolina Kingdom. Phoenix was renamed Batman: The Ride, Revolution was renamed Boomerang: Coast to Coaster, Steel Lightning was renamed Viper, Whitewater Falls was renamed Congo Rapids, Crazy Rodent was renamed Road Runner Express, and Carolina Splashdown was renamed Shipwreck Falls. The kids section was renamed Looney Tunes Land. Along with that, 2 new roller coasters opened for the season: a Vekoma SLC called Mind Eraser and a Morgan hypercoaster called Superman: Ride of Steel. In 2000, a War on Lines event occurred in which new flat rides were added all over the park. In 2001, a CCI wooden called Villain opened (named after the one in Worlds of Adventure). In 2002, a Skycoaster called Dare Devil Dive opened. Hurricane Harbor water park opened next to the park with a separate admission fee. Boomerang: Coast to Coaster closed at the end of the season and was replaced in 2003 with V2: Vertical Velocity, an Intamin impulse coaster. In 2004, more flat rides were added and Fright Fest was announced for the first time that summer. In 2005, Six Flags expanded the park and added Medusa, a B&M floorless coaster. In 2006, nothing new opened due to Six Flags' financial crisis, and Road Runner Express went into storage. In 2007 Wiggles World opened and in 2008 Road Runner Express reopened as The Dark Knight Coaster. Relocated to a new spot and enclosed, it was just like the ones at Great America, Great Adventure, and Mexico. In 2009, Superman: Ride of Steel was repainted and renamed Bizarro with all new effects. In 2010, more flat rides were added and Hurricane Harbor got several new rides, including the Tornado bowl slide. In 2011, Wiggles World was renamed Kidzopolis and more flat rides were added. In 2012, the park got Carolina SkyScreamer, a Funtime Star Flyer that went 300ft in the air. In 2013, a Zamperla Giant Discovery called Wonder Woman: Lasso of Truth opened, and in 2014, a Larson Super Loop called Rolling Thunder opened. Viper closed at the end of the season. In 2015, the park got a Rocky Mountain Construction hybrid coaster called Apocalypse in the former spot of Viper. In 2016, Justice League: Battle for Metropolis opened near Batman: The Ride, and Medusa got Virtual Reality for the season. In 2017, The Joker, a 4D free fly coaster, opened in the former spot of Road Runner Express that had been temporarily used for shows since. Holiday in the Park was also announced for the season. In 2018, the park got a GCI wooden coaster called Goliath. It was the world's fastest wooden roller coaster with speeds of 80mph. In 2019, the park got a Chance Freestyle ride named Cyborg Hyper Drive, located near Bizarro. It also received the Batman coaster from Six Flags Indiana, however it was put in storage. It was announced that Supergirl, a Zamperla Endeavour, would open in 2020. Batman would also be scrapped with the trains being used for Mind Eraser. Roller coasters Flat rides Thrill Family Kiddie Defunct attractions *Wildcat - A Schwarzkopf Wildcat. Closed in 1995 *Boomerang: Coast to Coaster - A Vekoma boomerang. Closed in 2002 *Viper - An Intamin standup coaster. Closed in 2014 Category:Six Flags Category:Theme Parks Category:Six Flags Fiction Category:United States Category:North Carolina Category:Fictional theme parks